


Something Wild Calls You Home

by InsomniacTiger



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, Exploration, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacTiger/pseuds/InsomniacTiger
Summary: Link wakes in the Shrine of Resurrection with no memories of who he is or what he's supposed to be doing. A girl's voice speaks to him to get moving while an old man's ghost tells him that he's the Hero.But Link isn't so sure.Along the way he meets Sidon, Prince of the Zora. The optimistic royal is keen on assisting his new friend on his journey.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 36





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> You had your maps drawn  
> You had other plans  
> To hang your hopes on  
> Every road they let you down felt so wrong  
> So you found another way
> 
> \- Something Wild by Lindsey Stirling

_…_

_Open your eyes._

_Wake up Link._

_Link… You are the light - Our light – that must shine on Hyrule once again._

_Now go._

* * *

They called him Link.

The Voice that had woken him from his slumber and the old man.

The old man had called himself a King, and had asked Link to rescue his daughter. Someone that apparently, he had sworn to protect.

Calamity Ganon had won a hundred years ago.

Whatever that was.

There was _so much_ that was expected of him… and he didn’t remember _anything_!

It’s not that he didn’t want to help. Their words sounded true. There was a feeling deep in his gut that … just maybe he was supposed to embark on some crazy pursuit to defeat a monster that had beat everyone a century ago.

But. Wouldn’t he be more help to everyone if he knew who was? If he was _positive_ his name was Link? If he knew how to wield a sword? If… there was someone who was alive and here to help him?

The old man had seemed like the key to understanding. But he had vanished… evidently, he had just been a ghost of his former self. Waiting for someone to come along to pass off this quest to. Which was him.

Link.

It felt right.

So. Now here he stood, a Woodcutter’s Axe strapped to his back, threadbare clothes, the strange device on his hip, _the Sheikah Slate_ , and a name.

Link.

Also, there was the paraglider. That had been so much fun. The adrenaline of jumping from the Plateau and soaring through the air. For a moment he didn’t know if it would work. If he would survive.

That was when he learned another truth about himself.

He didn’t especially care.

Not that he _wanted_ to die.

But he hardly knew himself. The only person he had spoken to had been a ghost. And he seemed to be doing just fine. Despite world tragedies on his mind.

When the moon rose so did the chill in the air. The clothes that he currently possessed were not sufficient in this weather… He didn’t even have a destination in mind.

The Slate on his hip had a map. But once he had left the Plateau it had turned fuzzy. Logically he realized that climbing another one of those towers would likely clear up the map like it had before. But it was too cold to even consider climbing to a higher elevation.

After some meandering, he came upon a stable. Everyone was already in bed for the night so he chose to curl up in an empty stall outside. The straw and hay smelled fresh also strongly of the horses in the next stall, but it was warm. It didn’t take long for him to doze off.

* * *

“Hey! Are you alive in there?”

Who was shouting…?

Opening his eyes Link saw a man with a strange hat peering down at him, hands on his hips. “You know this is a stable, but we have beds for rent inside too. You just had to ask.”

Link shrugged apologetically before gesturing to his lack of pockets or a purse of any sort.

“Ah. Low on the Rupees, are you? I get that. It’s hard to make a living these days. If you want, I have a job that nobody has been willing to take on. It would be a big help to me and I would pay you handsomely for it.”

Having money would be good. Then he could buy new clothes. Maybe some warm food. He nodded in agreement.

“Not a big talker, are you? That’s fine. People who talk too much tend to get themselves in trouble anyway. My name is Ember. Come inside and I will get you some breakfast and tell you what the job entails.”

He offered a hand which Link gratefully accepted to pull him out of the hay.

* * *

The job that Ember had needed was easy. The man had some white goats out in a pasture behind the stable and one of them had escaped. All he was asking of Link was to herd the goat back in with the others. He even lent one of the horses to make the job easier.

At first, he had been hesitant to climb onto the saddle. What if the horse hated him and bucked him off? It was kind of high up…

The horse snorted and bumped his nose into Link’s shoulder.

That seemed friendly enough. Didn’t it?

He gripped the saddle’s horn and swung himself up surprisingly graceful. His body was used to this. This felt right.

With a light nudging he encouraged the steed forward toward the wooded area where Ember was sure that the goat had wandered off to.

The rhythmic bouncing of the horse was relaxing.

Maybe before the coma, Link had been a ranch hand? Someone who helped with horses?

He knew what the old King had said. That Link was a Hero.

But. He didn’t feel like one.

What kind of Hero woke up in nothing but his underwear in a cave after having slept for a hundred years? Surely not a good one.

The goat was easy to locate with its white hair. It initially tried charging past him to escape but Link instinctively leapt off the horse’s back, landed neatly in a crouch and grabbed the goat by its horns. Using the momentum from its charge he tipped it off balance and swung it onto its side. It landed heavily in the dirt, before getting up with a pathetic bleat. Snatching the rope from the horse’s saddle he tied a loop around the goat’s neck and attached it to the saddle. The poor thing looked pretty shook up.

He did swing it around pretty hard… he scratched at one of its ears and offered it a bit of the grain mixture that Ember had given him just in case he needed to bait the animal. It perked up quickly and didn’t mind following along back to the stable after that.

“Wow! Look at you! That took hardly any time at all! I wish I could hire you on as one of my stable hands. But I already can barely keep this place running as it is. But I did promise payment! So here are two hundred Rupees. Not a lot. But it should at least get you warm meal and place to stay in the next village over.”

Link pocketed the Rupees appreciatively then looked out at the horizon. Where was the next village?

“I bet you are wondering where the village is.” Ember chuckled.

The blonde Hylian nodded.

“You see that water there? That’s the Hylia River. If you cross over that and keep going for a ways there should be a path that will lead you to Kakariko Village. Don’t stray too far north or you will run into a bunch of Lizalfos, nasty lizard monsters. But if you go too far east you will hit Lanaryu region, and that will be too cold for you. At least as you are now. Aim for Kakariko and you should be fine. They are kind folk. Set in the old ways of Hyrule. I’m sure one of them could take you in, and give you a job.”

Link nodded and smiled gratefully.

“I wish I could give you my horse, but I need him here. Maybe along the way you can tame a steed of your own. You seem to have a knack with them.”

With those final words Link set off once again.

Now he had a destination.  
Kakariko Village.

Cross the river and follow the path.

That sounded easy enough! Maybe someone there could tell him more about this Calamity Ganon. And maybe about the history from a hundred years ago.

He just had to stick to the path and not go exploring out into the wild. How hard could that be?


	2. Hunt for the Hylian

It was that time of the night. Bazz knew that Sidon was simply just waiting for the last child to make it back up the stairs to the safety of the resting pools. Once all were accounted for the Prince nodded to one of the Elders and began to make his descent to stand before Mipha’s statue like he did every night. The only reason that the taller Zora felt comfortable taking this time to himself was because he knew that the Captain of the Zora Domain Knights, Bazz, was watching the stairwell to the King’s throne.

Just before sunrise the young Captain made his way over toward the shrine that was at the heart of the Domain. Its orange glow a reminder of how it remained closed to all of them.

“Bazz, my friend, I have come to a decision.” Sidon had come to stand next to him as he watched the kids and adult Zora make their way carefully down the steps. The never-ending rain from Ruta making everything slicker than even they were used to. The children gathered near Mipha’s statue their parents having forbid them from going to close to the edge of the rails.

“And what would that be?” Bazz responded quietly.

“We can no longer sit back and let Vah Ruta rampage like this. We need a Hylian. They can handle the shock arrows that are so dangerous for us.”

“Where are you going to get a Hylian?” He didn’t want to doubt the Prince, but he had known Sidon his whole life and knew that he tended to get ideas that were more of a stretch then anyone can handle.

“I am going to leave the Domain. There are not as many as there was a century ago, but there are still plenty of Hylians throughout Hyrule. We just need to find one that has the courage to take on a Divine Beast.”

“That… won’t be an easy task.”

“There will be someone.” Sidon assured him, offering a grin. “We’ll find them.”

“Take someone with you. I shall remain here to watch the over the Domain.”

Glancing around at the Zora who were busy with their daily routines Sidon debated who could be spared and survive the wilderness that Hyrule had become.

“Gruve! I shall take him with me.”

Bazz gave him a critical eye. “You know as well as I do that if something were to happen out there, he would be of no use.”

“Nonsense. He just needs some more experience. This will be perfect.”

As the Prince went to speak to said Zora his friend sighed with a slight shake to his head. “Torfeau?” He called to the solider on her way to her post by the entryway.

“What’s going on Bazz?” She stepped over.

“Could you please go with His Highness? He is going out to search for a Hylian.”

“A Hylian?”

“Yes. Just…” Bazz trailed off trying not to make it sound like babysitting.

“Watch his back?” She offered.

“Yes.” He gave her a relieved smile. “Do that. I may send some others along later.”

“Will do!” She gave a quick salute then hurried over to where the Prince was already on his way out with Gruve. “Prince Sidon! Wait! I’m coming too!”

The large red Zora looked over his shoulder with a big smile. “Excellent! The more the merrier!”

Once they were out of sight the young Captain went to speak with the King. It was likely a safe assumption that Sidon forgot to mention his plan to his father. No need to cause mayhem because everyone thought their beloved Prince Sidon was missing.

* * *

It turns out that just traveling without straying from the path was nearly impossible. At least for him. There was so much to do and explore! It started with something as simple as climbing a few trees for some apples, but from the treetops he saw a pond that he wanted to try fishing in. While there he discovered he could catch some slower ones with his bare hands, but using the Sheikah Slate he could create explosives that would make all the fish just float to the top. Of course, if the fish were too close to the bomb it didn’t always leave him enough to actually eat from.

A little further down the path he started chasing after a lizard and when he lifted a rock to look under for it a small creature with a large leaf for a face popped out with a laugh before giving him a strange golden seed. He called it a Korok seed. Link realized he couldn’t eat it, but maybe he could trade it in the village, so he hung onto it anyway.

He saved another Hylian from an attacking Bokoblin a little bit later. She thanked him then offered him a purple vial that she called a monster elixir. That seemed like it was also not food so he pocketed it with a smile then continued on his way.

It soon became clear that he wasn’t going to make it to Kakariko Village before nightfall. That was unfortunate. He really didn’t want to camp out in the woods. Especially since he didn’t think his axe would last too much longer and he’d passed a fairly large group of Moblins earlier.

“Hello? You there! Hylian! Can’t you hear me?!”

Link looked up the tower he was standing next to. Up at the top was a strange fish like creature waving wildly at him.

“Please respond if you hear me!”

Link waved up at him.

“Prince Sidon is looking for a Hylian such as yourself! Go to him at once! Please!”

Prince Sidon?

But wasn’t it a princess that needed his help?

Feeling bad about the distressed looking creature Link decided to climb the tower. Once at the top he realized that the creature was tall, and mostly blue. Definitely someone who belonged in the water with those fins.

“Thank you! I keep shouting at Hylians as they pass, but it seems your kind does not have good hearing. Anyway! My name is Gruve, and Prince Sidon of the Zora need your assistance. Do you see there in the distance? That is Inogo Bridge. My Prince is there. You must go see him at once!”

Link frowned. He was supposed to be going to Kakariko Village. Did he have time for a detour such as this?

“I know it is sudden. But it is important! If it wasn’t for Prince Sidon I wouldn’t even ask.”

The blonde scratched at the back of his neck. Maybe he could go stop by and just see what this prince wanted before continuing on to the village… it couldn’t hurt…

No. He needed to stay on path. He didn’t even have food or shelter at this point.

“I really wish I could get down from here…” Gruve was muttering. “But no. I must be strong for Prince Sidon. He needs a Hylian. I will find him one!”

Link patted his arm comfortingly with a smile before opening his paraglider and taking off. They didn’t necessarily need _him_ they just needed any Hylian. But Princess Zelda was waiting for him. He shouldn’t stop for things that didn’t absolutely need his attention.

Deciding it would just be safer to keep going through the night, Link finally saw lanterns that led into a village.

This was Kakariko Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Sidon! Also Bazz. Because I love the Big Bad Bazz Brigade. Next chapter will hopefully have Link going to the Zora Domain. But we'll see. There are so many things to get distracted by crossing Hyrule.


	3. A Small Trial for a Small Hylian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link may not know who he is, but he knows he can't abandon people who need help.

Kakariko Village was warm and felt like a home. Not his, but he could tell the residents were pretty happy all things considering. Speaking with Impa had been… enlightening to say the least. He had a goal. To find … someone, he had already forgotten the name… to fix the Sheikah Slate. Which may help with his memory. And to help the Divine Beasts. And their Champions. Or their Champions? Or the Divine Beasts were the Champions?

He was sure it would make more sense once he found one.

The good news was he managed to help around the village a bit and in doing so the villagers provided him with food, rupees to go toward warmer clothes, and even some arrows to go with the poorly crafted bow he had picked off a Bokoblin.

The kids followed him to the gate as he left the village calling to tell him he better come back to visit soon.

Travelling back down the mountain was much easier than hiking up it, but he thought it may be time to try and catch his own horse. He had seen several roaming about on his way here, but hadn’t really wanted to disturb their grazing.

The volcano in the distance was his destination. Of all the Divine Beasts that was the easiest to locate. It was one of the most notable landmarks in his view.

He didn’t mind camping so much now that he had some weapons, sure they looked ready to break, but it was something. His new cloak and hood kept him warm and one of the people in the village had shown him how to light a fire with some flint.

As he was stargazing that night, he was surprised to realize how peaceful it was. There was a monster. Calamity Ganon could end their world at any moment. Guardians were attacking if you got too close. Monsters were roaming all over the land.

But right now, all he heard was the crackling of the fire and some wolves howling in the distance.

The stars were still shinning serenely in the sky.

If he hadn’t been told a million times by most the people, he had met so far that he needed to saving their world, he would believe that they were at peace.

The wolves he had heard had gotten closer the last few nights. Initially he believed it was a whole pack, but now he was starting to think it was just a single one. The howl sounded the same. But maybe they all sounded like that?

Rolling over he wrapped his cloak around himself tighter and tried not to worry about it.

* * *

There was a large structure above the water, crawling with Lizalfos. He didn’t have too much faith in his weapons currently and would rather avoid the lizard beasts.

On his way around he was stopped by another of this fish like creatures.

“You! Hylian!”

Turning he saw them floating in the water waving at him. Stepping closer he nodded to show he was listening.

“Could you help our Prince? He is looking for a Hylian to help our people!”

They were still looking for a Hylian? It was days ago now that he had met the other one of these creatures – didn’t he call himself a Zora? They still hadn’t found help?

This Zora had said that the Prince was looking for help for his people though. That was different. Before the other one had just made it sound like a Prince was just looking for a Hylian on a whim. But if their people were in danger that changed things, right? Surely that took precedence over trying to meet a Divine Beast thing on a volcano? Or maybe it could at least be put off for a bit longer?

He couldn’t ignore someone who needed help if people were in danger.

“You’ll help?” She seemed to notice the difference in his posture as he came to the decision.

He nodded.

“Thank you! Please go to Inogo Bridge! Our Prince is there! He will tell you how you can help our people!”

Nodding again, he waved and started in the direction that she had indicated.

It wasn’t too long before he came across another Zora standing near a Shrine. She saw him heading toward the bridge and just smiled with relief and pointed up where there was a much larger red Zora scanning the horizon.

* * *

Sidon saw the Hylian approaching. He seemed so small.

_But they are all small like that_. He reminded himself. But didn’t this one seem… smaller?

He did have some weapons strapped to his back though. So maybe an adventurer? Or a traveler to say the least. Making it this far was no easy task for Hylians either way.

Jumping down he went over to introduce himself and explain the situation.

The Hylian remained silent, but listened attentively.

Now that he saw the smaller man… maybe this wasn’t such a good idea? Bazz hadn’t seemed too thrilled when he had mentioned it before. Maybe Hylians were resistant to the electric shocks unlike the Zora… but was it worth it?

A test then.

He hated testing someone who was going out of their way to help his people. But if he couldn’t even make it to the Domain, then surely, he would be no help with Vah Ruta anyway.

Once the Hylian took off up the path Torfeau joined him in the water watching over him to be sure the Lizalfos weren’t too much for him.

“Are you sure this small Hylian will help? I’ve seen much bigger ones in my own travels.” She muttered.

Sidon shook his head. “I was hesitant too. That’s why I’m allowing him to do this on his own. To see if it’s too much. But look at him go! He’s magnificent! Did you see the way he flipped out of the way of that attack?!”

“I did… but Lizalfos are very different to Ruta.”

“That is true. But I have faith in him. Look at the way he scales those cliff sides even in the rain! It takes a lot of strength to pull that off!”

“There’s no changing your mind on this is there?”

“If he makes it to the Domain, he is the one.” Sidon said decidedly. “Besides… this one… he is familiar.”

As much as she wanted to argue with her childhood friend, she remembered that he was also her Prince. Sidon wasn’t just doing this to test a Hylian’s skills. He was in charge of looking after all the Zora and their home. Something had to be done about Vah Ruta. If this was the way… then she would support his decision.

Once it was clear that the Hylian could handle himself the two Zora rushed ahead to meet him at the Domain entrance.

Sidon was trying not to look too eager as he waited by the bridge.

“Maybe he changed his mind and went back.” Bazz shrugged.

“He’s coming.” Sidon insisted.

“It’s been half a day since you arrived. Shouldn’t he be here by now?”

“Patience friend.”

“That’s weird coming from you.”

“I was hoping if I said it out loud, I would convince myself too.”

Bazz chuckled. “I have to patrol, I’ll check in with you soon.”

As much as he didn’t want to doubt the Hylian, it was strange that it was taking _this_ long. He had nearly been here when he had left him.

There a soft _thump_ directly behind him, triggering his battle sense he turned and found the blonde man standing just behind him.

“You made it!” He smiled. “How in the world did you get here if not using the bridge?”

The blonde pointed up towards one of the towering cliff sides that incased the Domain.

“You… flew?”

That was when the Hylian showed him the strange contraption. It looked like nothing more than sticks and some fabric, but he saw that the way it was shaped was similar to a tail fin.

“This helps you glide through the air then?”

A nodded response.

“Wonderful! You are even more talented than I had thought! Come! Let’s meet my father.”

It was after introducing the Hylian to his father that many things came to light.

This was Link.

That was why he had seemed so familiar before. They hadn’t met since Sidon was a child, but he remembered the man still. He had admired him so much. And had spent hours listening to his sister tell him stories of all the adventures Link had.

This was the Hylian that was a knight. Sworn to protect Hyrule’s Princess.

The Hylian his sister had made armor for…

He was important.

And brave and strong.   
Courageous.

This was surely the one who would help them.

If anyone could save the Zora it was Link.


	4. The Lynel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon goes to help Link with the Lynel.

Sidon was not only raised within the Domain, like many other Zora, he was also their Prince. Therefore, he knew better than most how their traditions worked and how the mindset of most of the elders would react.

Their negativity toward the Hylian was not surprising to him in the least.

However, he was ashamed at how his people were treating someone who was going out of their way to assist people who weren’t even his own kind.

By no means did Link have to help them. He was under no impressions that the Hylian owed them anything, no matter what the elders said about what happened to his sister.

Mipha’s death would always be a tragic moment in their history. He missed her terribly every day.

But he did not blame Link.

The past is the past anyway. Right now, they are having a major problem with Ruta and this small man offered his assistance. He didn’t ask for a reward, or special favor of the King.

In fact, he took the Prince’s words about needing shock arrows from the Lynel and just nodded and marched straight up the cliff side. No hesitation.

“You’re doing the thing again.” Bazz's voice came from right next to him.

“What?” He did his best not to show his surprise at the suddenness of his friend’s appearance.

“Staring off into the distance. I’m assuming thinking about the Hylian.”

“I am.” Sidon admitted. “Did you hear who he is?”

“I spoke with him before he left… It’s hard to believe that he’s been alive all this time.” Bazz murmured.

“We are lucky that he is.”

“Of course. But it’s just nice. After all that’s happened… its nice to have _something_ …”

“Something to remind us of better times?” Sidon finished.

“Exactly.”

“I couldn’t agree more. I was very young when I last saw him. I hardly remember him. But I have such fond memories…”

“She loved him a lot. Didn’t she?”

Sidon nodded. Anyone who was friends with Mipha would remember her devotion to the Hylian. The Hero was always on her mind. Of course, it didn’t help that a lot of her stories ended with Link travelling to the Domain and arriving injured. Majority of the time when they met up, Link had taken on something to get here and Mipha was kind hearted and always wished to use her magic to help him.

As a child the stories had felt like fairy tales. Fun adventure stories she would tell him about her friend who was training to be a knight.

But now, he saw the determination in those blue eyes. The set of his shoulders. This wasn’t a fairy tale knight. This was a young man who was fighting for every life in Hyrule.

And he was alone.

“Bazz. I’m going to Shatterback Point.”

“I’ll accompany you.”

“No. Stay here. I’ll be back soon.”

Bazz frowned but didn’t argue as his friend dove into the water to go meet Link.

He hated the idea of Link facing the Lynel, but the Hylian was a much harder target than a large red Zora like the Prince.

* * *

When Sidon arrived at the Lynel’s usual resting place it was mid-battle. He had been prepared to leap in and assist the Hylian in any way he could, but it was clear that his own blade would not be needed.

Link was on the back of the large beast, as if it was a common horse, and balancing spectacularly. He saw that in his hand the blonde had an arrow head, likely one that was still in the beast’s hide from previous attacks.

Link plunged the arrow deep into the Lynel’s head before flipping off its back and landing gracefully on his feet, sword at the ready.

The Lynel swayed for a moment before shaking the arrow off and charging at Link once more. Sidon saw the way the Hylian relaxed his posture for a moment before tensing and leaping in the air to step directly onto the creature’s large head. Performing another magnificent acrobatic feat, he pulled out his bow and shot several more arrows into the Lynel’s side. The last arrow seemed to glow and tore through the hide more than the others had. As the Lynel was turning to get its sights back on Link it finally noticed the Zora watching.

Sidon debated his options, he either dove back down and let Link finish this off, or he raised his blade and helped. At this point the beast was giving him little option as it began charging him.

Not that the Zora had even a moment to worry. As he lifted his blade to block the attack a spear lodged itself deep within the animals fur covered neck.

The Lynel howled for just a second before it collapsed, finally dead.

Sidon stared down at the beast that had terrorized this mountain for his entire life.

Link rushed over tapping the thing’s head with his foot before turning to look up at Sidon, concern written over his features.

“It did not get a chance to touch me. You are absolutely a wonder! I came to offer assistance but I just got in your way!”

Link grinned bashfully and shook his head, before turning around to pull out the salvageable arrows from the beast’s hide and inspecting the spear before handing it over to Sidon.

It was a Zora spear, likely left up here from a previous attempt of scaring off the beast.

The Hylian cleaned the blood off his own battered blade, and then went around to collect all the electric arrows that he had been tasked to find.

They were about to make their way down the mountain when Sidon noticed Link glancing at the Lynel again.

“I will have someone come up here to dispose of that. No worries.”

Link nodded, but that didn’t seem to be what he was thinking about.

“If you want a spoil for your victory you have by far earned it.” Sidon offered. “Anything you want from it please feel free to take! Us Zora have no need for any of this and will just get rid of all of it.”

That seemed to be what he needed to hear. The Hylian took the bow that the Lynel had been using, ditching his old one.

“My friend, before we go to take care of Ruta maybe we should find you a better blade and shield as well.”

At his words the blonde looked up with a small smile on his face.

“I can offer you the finest of the Zora!” Sidon declared.

Link grinned and then made a gesture pointing at the Zora and then himself.

“Friends? Of course, we are! You may not remember Link, but we have met before. I already consider you a dear friend! Granted I do not remember our time together since I was so young then, but I know enough about you from today alone!”

That seemed to cheer him up considerably so Sidon just chuckled before leading the way back down the mountain.


	5. Someone to Watch His Back

There was something almost magical with how well they worked together as a team. The Hylian Champion simply could not have breeched Vah Ruta’s defenses without the Zora Prince just like the Prince himself could not have done it without him in return.

When the final electric arrow had struck its mark and Sidon had insured that Link had landed safely aboard the Divine Beast it felt _wrong_ to leave him to go forth alone.

He had absolute faith that Link would succeed in his endeavor of taming the Beast. However, there was a lingering anxiety building in his chest.

Whatever had possessed Ruta is what had in the end overcome his beloved sister. Mipha had been so strong.

But even Sidon had to admit that the fire of determination and courage that Link held was not the same he had remembered in his sister.

Mipha had wanted to defend others. She wanted to heal and help. Her power had never been meant for offense. Not that she wasn’t a brilliant fighter.

All Zora learned how to fight to some extent, and those of royal lineage were trained harder than most of their guards.

“Are you praying Sidon?” Bazz’s voice was soft enough that if he were praying it wouldn’t have interrupted.

“No friend. Unfortunately, my faith in Hylia has not been strong for years now.”

“I think we all struggled after _that_.”

“Mmm. Yes. I agree. However, I have a feeling that the Goddess looks after the Hylian’s.”

“You think she has favorites?”

“I don’t know if she ever truly was for us, or if simply being connected with the Hylians led us to hope in distant pasts. Either way, I simply hope that she looks after Link.”

“She kept him safely tucked away for a hundred years. That has to be some sort of divine blessing.”

Sidon nodded. “My thoughts exactly.”

“He already has succeeded where others have failed. He’ll come back.”

“He will. I believe in him.”

* * *

It was three days that Link materialized at the entry way. Bazz and Torfeau found him first. The Hylian seemed to be in shock. There was nothing physically wrong with him. Almost suspiciously so considering Sidon knew that he had received a few cuts from passing shards when the ice blocks had shattered. They were carrying him to Kayden’s Inn when Sidon saw the blonde hair over Bazz’s arms.

“Is he injured?” He hurried over as they laid him on one of the beds.

Link was awake but his eyes were not focused, a hand was clenched tightly in his shirt over his chest.

“He seems to be in some sort of shock.” Bazz muttered. “I don’t know if it’s safe to try and wake him from wherever his mind has gone.”

Though it was hardly a few minutes, it felt like hours when Link blinked at few times seemingly clearing the haze and looked up at the concerned Zora hovering over him.

“How are you feeling friend?” Sidon asked.

Link frowned as he took stock of himself even going as far to feel carefully at one of his arms, as if he expected it to be broken. When he seemed satisfied, he grinned and gave them a thumbs up.

The Prince laughed loudly, mostly in relief but also at the Hylian’s mannerisms.

The blonde was already on his feet stretching out his limbs apparently ready to go for whatever they threw at him next.

“Let’s go meet with my father.” Sidon chuckled gesturing toward the throne room.

Link nodded and followed as Bazz slipped away to alert the other Zora of the news.

* * *

It was more of a ceremonial thing then a report Link realized. Sidon even bowed to him! Link didn’t want to be rude but he wanted to shake his head at the motion. They were friends! They had taken on Ruta as a team! This would not have been possible without the Prince! Even the King had commended his son for his own heroic actions.

When the other Zora had finished thanking him and had gone back to their business, Sidon had requested that he have a minute with his father which Link was only too happy to walk away from.

The King Zora was kind, but he still wasn’t completely sure if he was acting appropriately toward someone with such power as a _King_. If only he had his memory…

The King had mentioned that Link was missing a sword. Apparently, it was something that he had once considered dear to him.

A blade had been that important?

As silly as it seemed, once it was said he couldn’t get it out of his head.

Something was missing.

Like a friend that always had his back.

Maybe… searching for his memories and this blade would be more essential then he had thought.

When the old man – King of Hyrule – had asked him to save Hyrule and his daughter it had been a straightforward task.

When Impa had requested that he free the Divine Beasts and their Champions, it hadn’t seemed too much to add on.

These all seemed to take precedence over his own memories.

Looking up he realized he was standing before the statue of Hylia that was in the center of the Domain. The stone was old and cracked in some places, years of water damage had not been kind and the statue did not look well attended.

Carefully he pulled away some moss that was growing on the statue and cleared away some debris.

_Link…_

It didn’t surprise as much as it should have. The statue was speaking to him.

_Link… you are the only one who can save Hyrule._

_You are the only one meant to do it._

_You’ve always loved Hyrule._

He had? Well he must have had some respect for it if he had been a knight trying to defend it. Clearly, he hadn’t done too well on that front…

_There was nothing you could have done differently then._

_Do not be discouraged Brave One._

That was hard to believe. Surely there was something that could have been done differently. Some path that hadn’t traveled, an angle they hadn’t considered. There had to have been a way to stop this destruction and sadness that had torn through this land.

He gripped at his bangs as a headache pounded through his skull.

_Retrieve your memories Link._

_You will see again._

Could he do that? Could he be selfish and search for something that would only be beneficial to him rather than the entirety of Hyrule? A land that still needed him to act?

_It will be fine, Link._

_There is time._

If anyone knew better it had to be the Goddess, right? If she said it was ok to search for his memories… maybe he could make a few side trips on his way to the next Divine Beast…

With that settled and his mind made up Link was getting ready to leave waving a farewell to Bazz when he heard his name being called.   
“Link! Wait!”

Turning he saw the large red Zora Prince hurrying in his direction.

“I am coming with you on your venture!” He declared in his showy way, all wide gestures and large smiles.

Link tilted his head in confusion. Didn’t he have a Domain to protect?

“No worries! With Ruta calmed there is nothing for me here that could not be handled by Bazz or any of the others!”

“Thanks for that…” Bazz muttered, but Link saw the twinkle in his eyes that meant he was joking.

Sidon… wanted to come with him?

But that… wasn’t part of the plan. Everyone had been saying for weeks now that Link was the one that to do this. That he alone had to save Hyrule.

No one had offered assistance. Definitely no one had wanted to travel with him. Though secretly he suspected Impa would have if she was several years younger.

The Zora watched him eagerly for a response.

Link remembered that feeling that he had just been considering.

That he was missing someone watching his back.

Is this that opportunity? To travel with someone that he could trust?

He smiled widely and nodded.

It would be so nice… to not be alone.

Sidon’s sharp toothed grin grew even wider. “Excellent! Then let’s be on our way! We have an entire Hyrule to save!”

The ‘we’ in that sentence instead of the ‘you’ he was used to hearing now gave him an extra spring in his step. As if someone had tied wings to his feet.

Sidon did a magnificent leap off the bridge into the water with laugh challenging the Hylian to a race to Luto’s Crossing.

Link nearly laughed as he took off running down the bridge pulling open his paraglider as he leapt off the cliff side that led into Ruto Lake.


End file.
